


In Love Again

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Katie's just going 'round in circles, according to her mates.





	In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not to me. Trying out a friend's weird pairing. :3 Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for BlueEyes444. Happy Christmas '11, Blue! Read, review, and enjoy!

It wasn't

m_u_c_h

It didn't take

a _l_o_t_

It would've happened

again**&&**again**&&**again

just

like

a_l_w_a_y_s

((pretty itty Katie was in love again))

Angelina -and- Alicia

*rolled*

their eyes

"**here** she **goes** a**gain**"

their little Chaser

* * *

Katie didn't tell them

who it was

[if she did, it…wouldn't go well]

So she kept the secret to

h~e~r~s~e~l~f

**b-b-b-but**

_in the nighttime_

it was .h.a.r.d.

.::not::.

to *dream* about

{dark hair}

&&wish for

{snow white, Snow White skin}

&&let a flower petal

d–a–n–c–e

a+c+r+o+s+s

her lips

**P**

**A**

**N**

**S**

**Y**

&&soon the others knew

* * *

The blonde&&the brunette

{Ange and Ali didn't _**get**_ it!}

_Malfoy_ was an evil snake

_Zabini_ was a slimy git

_Nott_ was as s**s**s**s**slippery as they came

But Parkinson?

* * *

P

A_N

S_Y

?

* * *

Angelina&&Alicia would _never_ get it

&&they could make :)fun(: of Katie for

$_falling in love again_$

as **m**;**u**;**c**;**h** as they _w'a'n't'e'd_

* * *

but since when had they last checked to see if someone saw the *****s*u*n*s*h*i*n*e***** the same way they did?

* * *

{Pansy did, _Pansy did_, **Pansy did**,

&&Katie would never let her forget it}

* * *

**...**

* * *

So Katie found her ~*crush*~

Tried _expressing_ that feeling

&&Pansy?

* * *

{something flickered across her eyes, & though she wouldn't v:e:r:b:a:l:l:y agree with Katie…

she couldn't hide what her eyes **said**}

* * *

Hey, Angelina&&Alicia?

Did you know?

Katie will never fall in _love_ again

* * *

{she doesn't have to, with her Flower in her hands}

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a bit of fun to write! I mean, I haven't done an FV in a while…but yay for this. And I think I like your pairing, Blue… ;) Thanks to jojor99 for the prompt of "sunshine."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Cute! I don't write Katie ships v often, but Pansy's a favorite. Stubborn flower. XD


End file.
